I the Sorting Hat
by fanfictionsissy
Summary: I the Sorting Hat Was created for one purpose and one purpose only: To sort the new students into one of the four houses. (A one chapter fic)


Author: Ally (sissy-6)  
  
Genre: General  
  
Rating: G  
  
Character: The Sorting Hat  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Well, I do own Gwendolyn Bowen and Jebba Chambers, but I don't really care much about them, so you can take them if you want. Everything else belongs to JK Rowling. Don't sue me. I need all my money for Winter Camp.  
  
*I the Sorting Hat*  
  
I the Sorting Hat, have a story to tell. The story, of my life. It is not pretty, long, or very interesting. Not many would care to hear the tale, but I shall tell it for those who have the heart to listen.  
  
I was made by the four founders of Hogwarts. The four wizards that went by the names of Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. The reason I was brought to life was for one purpose and one purpose only: To place each new student into one of the four houses. They gave me no directions; they just told me to be the sorter. So, naturally, I tried my best.  
  
The first student I ever sorted went by the name of Gwendolyn Bowen. I remember it well. Back then, I was shiny and new, and so when I was first set on the little stool of mine, the students gasped in awe for the beauty their eyes beheld. Me. A shiny brand new black wizard hat. Of course it could have also been from relief that they didn't have to do anything extraordinarily difficult, but I choose not to see it that way.  
  
Gwendolyn Tamer was called up to me, and placed me on her head.  
  
I then found to my amazement, that I could see inside her head. Every single detail. She is dead by now, so I'm sure she won't mind me telling you some of the things that I saw. Gwendolyn grew up in her aunt's house because her father was. shall I say, not very nice to her. I saw that her favorite food was porridge, and I even saw that she had a pet pig named Midnight. I shall not go on, because you now get my point.  
  
I the sorting hat then spoke inside of her head. I said, "Gwendolyn, I see that you are very smart. You might do well in Ravenclaw, but then again, Hufflepuff might just be the one for you. No wait! I see that you are rather brave, so Gryffindor might be he one you live with. What is your preference?"  
  
"Please put me in Gryffindor." Thought the girl. Well, who am I to disobey the thoughts of little children? So I placed her in the Gryffindor house. The girl cheerfully danced down the steps and towards the empty Gryffindor table.  
  
The next child was Jebba Chambers. I was placed on his head, and saw some rather clever things that were going on inside his head. He reminded me particularly of Slytherin, and so I was about to call it out, when the boy thought, "I demand that you sort me into Slytherin stupid hat." I obliged willingly.  
  
I the sorting hat soon found that most all the students had an opinion like this, and so I went with it. Nobody knows until now, but it is really the choice of the child of where it ends up, just like all other things in life. Life is about choices, and you are the only one to make it. No one can make it for you. You are the only one in control of you.  
  
After the first sorting was over, Gryffindor took me back to his office. It was a grand place, with pure white walls and nothing on them to ruin the beauty. I was always one for perfection, and the room had been changed much and many times since then, but I am getting off the subject. I was set on a shelf, and was told that that shelf would be my home, and that would I please maybe try to make up a song for next years sorting about the four housing. I obliged, and Gryffindor headed back to the grand opening feast.  
  
When the light went out, I realized that I was completely alone. For the first few minutes I didn't make a sound for fear that something would pop out at me. I then learned to shut off my emotions. I only appeared once a year to the world, and even then just for a short time. So I chose to sort of. turn my self off. When I am in that stage, I feel nothing. I only have the power to wake myself up which I only needed to do a couple days before each new year, to figure out a clever little song.  
  
I the sorting hat, am not all-knowing, all-powerful, or all-present. All I am is a sorting hat that was placed on this Earth of one purpose, and one purpose only: To place each new student into one of the four houses.  
  
*The End*  
  
A.N. Kind of stupid, I know, but I got the idea for it, and I just HAD to write it out. Don't be haten, and review. Please? Flames will be used to warm me up while I'm at Winter Camp. 


End file.
